


passion makes you dangerous

by ElasticElla



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Correspondence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6612907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midori sends Maryse a letter before tracking down her latest lead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	passion makes you dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> first posted on [lj](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/653790.html)  
> as Midori's age was never given, I made her part of the (late) original circle/in her early 30s

_Dear Maryse,_  
  
_It's been years since we last spoke, even more since the words meant something- but know this: I've missed you. I love you. I hope you're doing well._  
  
_I know you don't place much weight on emotion, only care for honor and power and your name. But what honor is there in being on the losing side of this war? Of not protecting ourselves and the mundanes to the fullest extent of our angelic abilities? What could fundamentally change you so? I imagine your self is still true, that you only pretended to turn to keep the Clave from punishing you. Self-preservation is understandable love, even to the point of treachery. But it's time to step out of the shadows, out of that little box they keep you in. (New York is a pittance, they should have given you Shanghai or Delhi or Moscow.)_  
  
_Your womb has done its due, there's no need for you to remain with Robert. I know you can't love him, but I can grow to love your children. Come back to the Circle while Valentine may still welcome you, come back to my arms while I still ache for you. I dream of you more lately, worry that I'm turning bitter with every awakening without you there. I strive to remember the good times, to let nostalgia replace doubt._  
  
_Do you remember Istanbul? That little hotel room that overlooked the cathedral, beds far softer than anything at the academy. Sleeping through late mornings, easily persuaded recruits, and afternoon tea and cakes nearly every day. Long walks down the river and all over the market place, haggling prices every step of the way. I still have a chest full of scarves and figurines and small paintings. Oh, how you spoiled me. I was young and foolish, thought your ring might still come off for me- how could it not with all the silks you covered me in, jewelry you adorned me with. You worshiped me, turned me into an idol, and I never questioned you. You encouraged it, me, to the point of near cruelty. You drank my every word and touch, you spoke of love freely and easy fantasies where only we existed. I know you chose me once for a reason, choose me again._  
  
_We can fight side by side once more, we can rid the world of demons forever. We can be free from the Clave's rules and prejudices, live wherever we please. Everything we ever wanted is finally in our reach, is finally possible- probable even. I know it sounds like I'm getting ahead of myself, but I'm not Maryse. I'm tracking down a warlock, a mostly benevolent one. If they have what they ought, Valentine will grant me any favor- and your record will be cleansed, your betrayal undone. You're welcome to hunt with me if you wish, it'll be like old times._  
  
_Just come home to me, we deserve our shot._  
  
_Yours,_  
_Midori_  
  
.  


 

 

 

  
  
_RETURN TO SENDER_

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
.  


 

 

 

  
  
_~~RETURN TO SENDER~~_  
_Deceased._

 

 

 

  
  
  
With trembling fingers, Maryse opens the letter.


End file.
